


Harry and his Pet Family

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe, BBW, Bestiality, Breeding, Child Abuse, Conditioning, Corruption, Cruelty, Death, Dominant Harry, F/F, F/M, Female Feral on Female, Female Feral on Male, Impregnation, Incest, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Nipple Piercings, Other, Pregnancy, Pubic Hair, Scat, Semi-Sentient Magic, Talking Animals, Underage Sex, Watersports, mind altering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: After Vernon’s and Dudley’s death, Harry and Petunia get picked up by Marge to live with her, however, things quickly change for them, and even the female dogs are affected by it. [Harry x Petunia x Marge x Fem! Ripper] [Bestiality]WARNING - THIS CONTAINS STUFF THAT IS NOT FOR EVERYBODY! THIS CONTAINS BEASTIALITY, MALE ON FEMALE FERAL, FEMALE FERAL ON FEMALE!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Female Ripper, Marge Dursley/Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is your final warning! If you do NOT like the tags, then don't read. If you do so and decide to flame me in the comments, that is 100% your fault for even going on with this!
> 
> x/x
> 
> This was requested by someone who wishes to remain anonymous!  
> [This is a One-Shot, however, due to the requesters want; it has been split up into two parts!]
> 
> x/x
> 
> Discord Server Invite - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE, come and join it! Everyone is welcome!

It was another painfully average day for Harry Potter. Unlike other 7-year-old children, he wasn’t outside playing around with friends, nor was he even watching television. Instead, he was stuck inside the cupboard under the stairs, really only reading a rather torn book that had been thrown into the small space months ago, and he had already read it dozens of times before, so even reading that book didn’t alleviate any boredom that he felt. 

For as long as he could remember, this tiny, dark and cramped space had been his room, and he remembered asking why this was his room, and not in the spare room upstairs, near Dudley’s bedroom. That had resulted in him being shouted out by his uncle, Vernon, and he had been further punished with a significantly less portioned meal compared to the rest of the family. 

However, as he was about to turn to the next page of the book, he suddenly heard something that concerned him, and at the same time, frightened him. 

“No! Vernon, Dudders!” 

The absolute wail of agony from aunt Petunia that echoed rather ominously throughout the house and through the walls, into the cupboard under the stairs made Harry throw the book down onto the floor, and for him to get up from the old, decaying single mattress that he slept upon. 

Placing his hand upon the grated door, he pushed it open, without even thinking upon how it been locked when he was first placed back inside for the day. He knew that he would be in serious trouble for being out of his ‘room’ without permission, but it sounded like Petunia was in trouble, and despite how he was treated and hated within the house by the Dursley’s, he still wanted to know what was wrong, and if he could do anything about it. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I know things will be hard, but I am certain that they are in a better place.” 

Blinking in confusion as he heard another voice, a man's voice that was trying to comfort his aunt, and was unfamiliar to him, he peaked his head around the corner of the now open door to the cupboard under the stairs. 

He spotted a pair of police officers at the door, one burly male, and another shorter female, although, the female officer did look like she was in a more emotional state than the male officer. 

However, his attention was quickly shifted to his aunt, who looked to be extremely shaken up, and basically on her knees, clutching a letter to her bosom, yet as he took a closer look at her, he could see faint tears running down her face. 

So, he knew that something terrible had happened, going by her reaction, because she never cried, not from what he had ever seen or heard of, and it somehow involved his uncle and cousin. 

Harry watched as the officers once again gave their condolences to Petunia, tipping their hats down slightly as they did so, before they respectfully closed the door, and most likely started to head back down the driveway and to their patrol car. 

Seeing as how the coast was clear and he could get out from behind the grated door, he did so with some hesitation, before he squashed the doubt that was creeping within his mind as he focused on his aunt, who was still on the floor, letting loose tears and clutching that letter like it was a lifeline. 

“Aunt Petunia?” He quietly questioned his wailing aunt, as he continued approaching her, “Are... are you alright?” He asked once again, coming to a stop just within arm's reach of her. 

He knew that she didn’t like him being so close to her on most occasions, and neither did Vernon or Dudley, so he took care of how close he stood to the Dursley’s. 

“This is your fault...” She muttered out lowly, almost glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. 

“Pardon?” He stated, not quiet understanding nor catching what she had just said to him. 

It all happened so quickly for Harry. One moment, aunt Petunia was down on her knees crying, then the very next moment, she was up on her feet, her grip so tight on the letter in hand that it was crumpling into a small ball, and she was sending the most venomous look that he had ever seen from her. 

“This is your fault!” She started, her tone much sharper and higher than normal, “It’s because of YOU that my Vernon and precious Duddykins are dead! Dead because of your freakishness!” She shrieked out, her eyes gaining an unhealthy gleam to them as she slowly approached Harry. 

“Wha?” Harry stuttered out in disbelief as he stumbled backwards, bumping his head into one of the lower arms of the coat rack by the wall, “Dead?” He questioned out faintly. 

There was no way that was true. It couldn’t be! It had to be some sort of sick joke, one of which that Petunia was a part of! 

As he tried to back away even further away from his slowly approaching aunt, he soon found that he had no more room to move back, glancing around quickly, he saw that he was trapped between the coat rack that still had some of Vernon’s ties and large suits were still hanging on the arms, and aunt Petunia’s shoe rack, which held a few pairs of shoes for different occasions, all of them in pristine condition – thanks to him, due to one of his chores being to make sure that they were perfectly clean for the next time she used them. 

Flinching as he saw aunt Petunia closing in on him, with that unhealthy gleam in her eyes along with her having small twitches every second or so. 

He took a deep breath, before doing something very stupid, even for him and in this scenario. 

He opened his arms out wide, and started moving closer to aunt Petunia, trying to offer her a hug. Since he was trapped between two items either side of him, and aunt Petunia quickly closing in, he had hoped that hugging her might snap her out of this mood or this terrible joke. 

However, before he could even wrap his arms around Petunia’s legs, he was violently shoved away with so much force that his head once again collided with the solid wall of the hallway. 

**_THUD_ **

“Gah!” Harry cried out, placing his head down lower in order for his hands to quickly be placed upon the place that was in the most pain. Yet, as soon as he placed his hands upon the area that hurt the most, his eyes widened when he felt something wet and runny on his hands. 

Quickly bringing his hands down and in front of his body so he could see what it was, his fear was brought to life. 

_‘Blood... I’m... bleeding.’_ He thought to himself, almost shocked by the sight of his hands and fingers being covered in that red substance that slowly dripped down off his hands thanks to gravity and splatter in small droplets on the expensive carpet below, with some small splatters landing on aunt Petunia’s shoes. 

“Ah!” Petunia shrieked out in terror, momentarily snapped out of her stupor. Not at the fact that her freakish nephew was bleeding, but for the fact that the blood of the freak was now stained on the expensive carpet – that cost a thousand pounds – but also on her gorgeous shoes! 

However, the terror that she felt suddenly evaporated and turned into white-hot rage as she glared at her nephew, before thrusting her hand out and slapping him across the face. 

**_SLAP_ **

Harry could only let out a gargled noise of pain as tears escaped his eyes and he brought his bloodied hand to his cheek from where he was just slapped, not caring that he now had blood on his face. 

Gazing up, teary eyed at his aunt, who looked like she was ready to kill something, yet, before he could even utter a word to her, he saw her thrust her arm out and point in the rough direction of the cupboard under the stairs, “Go back to your room, no supper tonight!” She shrieked out. 

Keeping his head low to the ground, Harry complied to her, having to brush past her leg as he did so, “Ow!” He cried out, bringing both hands to his bottom, looking over his shoulder, he saw Petunia bring down her right heeled foot back down to the ground. 

Moving at a quicker pace to avoid any more physical punishment, Harry made his way to his ‘room’, now, back in the cramped area that was his room, he quickly placed himself on the ragged mattress that was his bed. 

**_SLAM_ **

Flinching as he heard the loud banging which was the door to the cupboard under the stairs slamming shut, he didn’t even need to see through the small grates in the door to see aunt Petunia’s glare. 

He could simply feel it boring into his body, like she was trying to kill him with a simple look. 

“Stay in there, and think about what you have done!” She snarled out, before all light in the room vanished as the small grates were covered by a moveable metal cover. 

He heard the clicking of Petunia’s heels move away from his door, then moving up the stairs above his room, and disappearing entirely on the second floor. 

Now, Harry was left alone, in a pitch-black room, his head still bleeding from that gash that he got from banging his head on the chipped wall of the hallway – something in which he was supposed to fix later on in the day – and with his cheek still stinging from the slap, and his bottom still sore from the booting he received moments prior. 

It was safe to say that Harry Potter fell asleep hungry, sore and confused. The memory of what had just happened replaying in his mind over and over again. 

However, what he didn’t know, was that a small portion of his magic was working overtime, healing his wound on his head, and keeping himself sustained throughout the night. 

Petunia on the other hand, she stayed up into the early morning, eating nothing at all, and grieving. Grieving for the death of her husband and her beautiful baby boy. 

It would be safe to say that things at Number Four, Privet Drive would be different in the coming days, and the neighbors will have had no concern whatsoever, all because of Petunia and her constant eavesdropping and spying from the backyard fence. 

* * *

It had been a few days since the news of Vernon’s and Dudley’s deaths, apparently from what he had heard, it had been a terrible car crash, and although there was a slim chance of survival from the crash itself, but then everything went up in flames. Burning the wreckage to melted pieces of metal, and the bodies were scorched to ashes. 

It was impossible to tell what was once part of the interior of the car, or the ashes of the bodies. 

However, things have not improved within Number Four, Privet Drive. Petunia had been staying in her room, she didn’t even come out that much, not even to go to the bathroom nor having a shower, so the stench that lingered around her room was quite foul, but nevertheless, Harry continued to care for her. 

He didn’t even find it odd how he was able to open the door the very next morning, despite the fact that he had heard aunt Petunia lock it. 

Despite not being within sight of Petunia, Harry still did his daily chores, which included; looking after the garden, cooking breakfast and bringing the food up to the door of Petunia’s room – making sure to knock and say that food was at the door – doing the dishes that had been used prior, cleaning the house from any dust or any other grime that managed to build. He even continued to cook for lunch and dinner, making sure to let Petunia know that food was outside the door – he doubted that she would be able to smell it over the foul stench that had built up around her room. 

However, it had just been getting way too much for poor Harry to handle, the sheer loneliness and the current situation that was slowly getting worse and worse was getting to him, so much so that he went to sleep, crying and begging... pleading with whatever deity was out there to help him, and for him just to feel loved and cared for, rather than lonely. 

There was very little food left, meaning that they were both slowly starving due to the lowered rations – though, he always made sure that Petunia had more than him – but also, they were running out of drinks – all the cordial, juice and milk had depleted – and worst of all; things were getting cut off. 

No longer did they have electricity, no longer did they have gas heating, and they also didn’t have any running water, which meant that watering the plants, having a simple drink of water, or even bathing and showering no longer was an option. 

However, there was one option remaining; he had seen a slip of paper stuck to the fridge that had Vernon’s sister’s telephone number. 

Not knowing what else to do, Harry resorted to using that number to call the sister of his late uncle, who hated him to no end. 

So, grabbing the small slip of paper from the fridge, Harry made his way to the telephone, a simple push-button phone that had replaced their old rotary phone – which was located in the cupboard under the stairs as a piece of junk. Carefully making sure that he pushed the right numbers for the phone, Harry soon placed the phone up to his ears, waiting for it to answer. 

**_RING_ **

**_RING_ **

_“This is Marge Dursley speaking.”_

Sighing in relief as he heard Marge answer the phone, Harry quickly spoke, hoping that she didn’t hang up on him, “Um... hello.” He said awkwardly, not having ever spoken into a telephone before. 

_“Who is this speaking? I am a very busy woman.”_ She said, and Harry could hear her annoyance raise going from the tone of her voice. In the background, he could also hear the multitude of barks and howls. 

“Uh, Harry. Harry Potter.” He said, however, he quickly continued, thinking that she didn’t know who he was, “Uh... is it possible to come down to Privet Drive?” He said, a small tinge of hope in his voice. 

_“Why would I do that? Plus, I don’t even know who you are, nor how you have gotten my telephone number!”_

Harry couldn’t help but wince as her voice raised an octave or two, “I’m uncle Vernon’s nephew.” He said, hoping that would clue her in, “Things are going really bad, and I don’t know who else to call... we are running out of food and drink; everything has been cut off. Aunt Petunia won’t leave her room either. Please, help us!” He said, unable to hold the tears back as he pleaded with the woman who he has never even seen before. 

The line went quite for a moment, and Harry felt like his heart went up into his throat as he was unable to even breath, however, after a few more moments of silence – barring the dogs continuing to bark in the background – Marge answered, _“Fine.”_ She said, almost reluctantly. He could hear her place a piece of cutlery down on a plate, _“I’ll be over there as soon as I can.”_

“Thank you! Thank you, so much!” Harry couldn’t help but cry out, unable to hold himself back anymore at the prospect of being saved by Vernon’s sister. 

There wasn’t a reply vocally, but merely a small grunt that sounded awfully similar to Vernon’s one when he grunted when he made someone continue speaking. 

* * *

Six hours later, Harry Potter was idly sitting on the couch in the living room. It wasn’t like there was much to do, apart from looking at the many, many photographs that depicted aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and Dudley. 

The television was still somewhat useable, due to it being connected to the satellite, however, even then, it was running poorly, due to the sudden thunderstorm that had come over Surrey. It wasn’t raining yet, which was a small mercy, but other than that, it was probably coming soon. 

However, his ears nearly perked up when he heard the distinct sound of a car engine, and two very bright lights poked through the small gaps of the curtains. 

Almost leaping up from the couch, he raced over to the curtains and pushed them aside to see through the windows behind them, to see who had come into the driveway of the home. 

To his relief, he saw someone with a very, very slight resemblance towards his uncle, Vernon Dursley. 

However, as he continued to look at the woman who pulled up and into the driveway in a newish looking black SUV, he simply couldn’t take his eyes off of her, so looked beautiful! She looked like one of those models that he remembered seeing from one of the magazines that uncle Vernon had accidentally left out in the living room! 

Sure, she might be much larger than those women – who honestly looked like they were dying of hunger – but that didn’t stop her from looking absolutely gorgeous! 

Quickly snapping himself out of those thoughts, and taking his eyes off the large, beautiful woman approaching the front of the house, he quickly raced towards the front door – as he passed by the stairs, he could once again hear aunt Petunia upstairs in her bedroom. 

As soon as he opened the door with all of his might – which might’ve accidentally left an indent with the door knob – he was greeted by the woman, and now that he was standing right in front of her, he could tell that she was easily twice his size and probably another four of five of him wide! 

The woman blinked a few times, almost like she didn’t expect the excitement or the door flying open, or possibly the young boy looking up at her with an amazed look – she had to admit, he was rather cute, if not a bit skinny - however, she quickly snapped herself out of her small stupor, “Hello.” She said, before turning her attention upward and looking through the front hallway of the house, “May I come in?” She questioned, not really wanting to be outside anymore. 

She could basically feel the rain about to fall from the very dark and gloomy clouds above. 

“You’re so pretty!” Harry couldn’t help but speak his mind, looking at the woman with wide, curious eyes. 

Marge’s eyes widened considerably, before a surprised blush made its way onto her cheeks. She had really not been called that before. Sure, she had been called ‘Sexy’ by a very select few, and ‘Disgusting’ by others, but to be called ‘Pretty’ by someone, and with it being so honest, she couldn’t help but let loose a small smile on her face. 

“Eep!” Harry squeaked out, his entire face burning red in embarrassment as he realized he had spoken his thoughts out loud, “Sorry.” He quickly mumbled out as he stepped aside to allow the woman in, not looking her way anymore from sheer embarrassment. 

The woman simply nodded her head, the slight flush on her cheeks under control as she made her way inside, however, she recoiled in disgust as the scent of the home invaded her nostrils. It was certainly foul, and it was wafting from the upstairs portion of the house! 

“I’m presuming you’re Harry?” She questioned, although it was mainly to confirm that she had the right house and just didn’t invite herself into someone else’s home. She wasn’t able to see the number on the letterbox, as it was too gloomy outside, and it was positioned in such a way that her headlights couldn’t shine on it. 

“Yes.” Harry responded to her question, before he asked his own, “Are you Marge Dursley?” 

The woman nodded her head, “Yes, I am.” She said, before taking her jumper off. 

Harry was a little ashamed to admit that his eyes were basically glued to her chest, and as her jacket was fully removed, it showed that she was wearing a pink top with black stripes, yet it looked like the fabric of the clothing was really struggling to contain her breasts. 

“I... uh...” He begun rather awkwardly, before he continued on, finally thinking of the right words to say, “I’m sorry about the loss of your brother... and your nephew.” He added on, he might as well throw Dudley into the mix considering that he was still family to her. 

“Thank you, child.” She said, although she didn’t really sound too emotional, “While I am saddened by their deaths, I can admit that it didn’t really hurt that much, considering myself and Vernon wore on... less than pleasant terms.” She simply said. 

Yes, while she might be Vernon’s older sister, she didn’t have the best relationship with him. Ever since she became a dog-breeder really, and while she may be big and overweight, but at least she had the confidence in her body – on more than one occasion, she had heard the rowdy teenage boys call her a sexy BBW – and he was just jealous that he couldn’t have her confidence. 

He hated dogs with a passion – he was more of a reptile person, considering they were easy to manage – and she had indeed heard of Harry before, on more than one occasion. During the rare times that Vernon would actually call her to have a simple five-minute chat – which was mostly her listening to him ramble on and on – there was always one thing that came up the most in their chats, and that was Harry. 

Now, she didn’t know the boy personally, but from what she had seen, he seemed to be polite – something in which Dudley wasn’t, from one of the few times she had to babysit him – and he wasn’t overweight, but he was much too skinny for her liking as well. 

That was where the next nail in the coffin came, when her younger brother was talking about the things that Harry did, and about his living conditions, and even the name calling, with _‘Freak’_ , _‘Boy’_ or even _‘Disgrace’_ at one point in time, she was honestly disgusted by her brother. 

Verbally abusing, possibly physical abuse and who knows how much emotional abuse, all because he was _‘different’_ or _‘freakish’_ \- his words, not hers – really set her off. 

“Oh...” Harry simply said, unsure of what to actually respond with. 

“So, Harry.” Marge begun, gazing around the room once more, even tilting her body back a bit to try and peer into the kitchen, but frowned lightly when she didn’t see anyone in it, “Where is Petunia?” She asked, not harshly, but with a tone that she wanted an answer. 

“Oh, she is upstairs... in her room.” He answered, before fidgeting nervously, “She hasn’t been out of the room much... so it really smells up there...” He said nervously. He had seen the recoil that she did once she took a breath in the house. 

He didn’t think it was that bad! 

“Oh? So, how does she shower or go to the bathroom? Or even eat or drink for that matter?” She asked, a little concerned now, and if her hunch was correct, then she wouldn’t be very happy. 

“Uhm... I cook meals and bring them up to her. I knock on the door before leaving so I can have mine.” He quickly explained to her, before adding on, “I think... I’ve heard the shower twice in a week... and maybe the toilet three times.” He explained... looking a little nervous himself. 

Marge’s expression was hard to decipher, but it was her eyes that relayed her anger. 

Anger at the fact that a grown adult woman was acting like this. Anger for the fact that the child probably two decades her junior was taking this more maturely, and of course, anger for the fact that a child was cooking meals! 

“Right.” She said, her voice suddenly very cross, “Lead me to her room.” She said, asking him to lead the way since she didn’t know the house that well. 

Harry merely nodded his head at that, before grabbing onto Marge’s hand – he didn’t know why, but he really wanted to touch her hand – and led her up the staircase, where he felt her flinch from the disgusting smell that invaded their senses, and to be honest, he has kind of grown use to the smell. 

Which was a sad thing to think about. 

* * *

Harry didn’t know how long it took to get Petunia out of her room. Once he had led Marge up to the room, she had thanked him by ruffling his hair and calling him a good boy! Which was more praise that Harry has ever received in his memory – something in which he would cherish forever! 

As soon as the room to aunt Petunia’s room was opened by Marge all but storming in there, he had been assaulted with an absolutely foul stench! 

He had even seen some plates that hadn’t been brought out or left at the door by Petunia, and they had weird brown stuff on it! Some of it looked really hard and dark, but some others looked really light in color and looked runny! 

He had also seen some small glasses that he had brought up for aunt looking absolutely filled with gold liquid, sometimes lighter in color, but sometimes much darker. 

That was when he had realized what had been happening. 

Aunt Petunia had been pissing in cups and mugs, and even taking poops on the plates that she didn’t return! That was why he hadn’t heard the toilet much when he was cleaning the house! 

Yet, worst of all, when Marge dragged Petunia out of the room, Harry was able to see his aunt for the first time in a while since the incident, and she looked terrible! 

She was skinny, it looked like she lost a few pounds – pounds that she didn’t exactly have in the first place! - her skin was extremely pale and looked almost ghostly, and her hair that she took so much care of seemed to be extremely dull and greasy! Her eyes looked bloodshot red and there were large bags under her eyes, like she hadn’t slept for a day or two! 

All in all, she looked terrible, and looked like a lifeless husk, and Harry was kicking himself over the fact that Petunia looked so terrible! 

Maybe it really was his fault that she was like this... or maybe he had given her too little food to have to eat! If he would’ve known, he would have given her even more food from his plate! 

Sure, he might’ve had very little to eat, but he was used to that sort of thing! 

“Harry, pack your things, and bring them to the car.” Marge said, making sure to lighten her grip on Petunia once she realized that she wasn’t struggling. She was just allowing herself to get dragged around, like she didn’t even care. 

Harry nodded his head, rushing back down the stairs and heading to the cupboard under the stairs to pack his belongings – not that he had much to begin with. 

* * *

As Harry made his way to Marge’s SUV, he saw that Petunia was already in the front seat of the vehicle, still looking like a near lifeless husk, however Marge – or aunt Marge, he guessed he had to call her – was waiting by the front of the car. 

She frowned heavily when he noticed that he was only carrying a few oversized shirts and ripped pants, although, there were a few pairs of underwear that looked to fit him in that small bundle, there weren’t any socks though, which might be a problem, but at least she had plenty to spare. 

“Is that enough, Harry?” Marge questioned the boy as he made his way towards the backseat of the car, funnily enough, he was going to sit behind her seat on the driver's side. 

Harry merely shook his head in a negative fashion, “No, aunt Marge.” He said, surprising her slightly, “This is all I really have.” He added on, lifting up his small pile of clothes that he had in his hand, before quickly getting into the backseat of the car. 

Marge stood there, almost frozen for a few seconds, her mind harboring conflicting thoughts at the moment. 

For one, she was happy with the way Harry had called her ‘Aunt Marge’, something which Dudley didn’t do either, always calling her ‘Marge’ or ‘Woman’, that last one really irked her. Vernon was such a terrible influence! 

However, she was also really, really upset that a sweet boy like Harry only had a small handful of clothes to actually wear, and they didn’t even fit him! She could tell that they belonged to Dudley due to the size of them! She was going to give Petunia a stern talking to when she was in the right state of mind! 

“Aunt Marge?” 

Hearing Harry’s voice snapped her out of that little stupor, she shook her head before turning around, seeing Harry’s head poking out of the open car door with a concerned look upon his features, “Sorry, Harry. Lost in thought.” She quickly explained to him. 

He accepted that answer, as the he went back into the car and closed the door behind him with enough force to make sure that it stayed closed. 

With a small sigh, Marge got into the driver’s seat of the vehicle and started the long journey back home. They would be getting home very late, that was for certain, and she wouldn’t be surprised if Harry actually fell asleep on the way there. 

However, what nobody knew, was the fact that Harry’s lingering magic that was trapped outside of his body from the sheer amount of trauma that he experienced, along with his malnourishment was slowly getting to work on Petunia and Marge, slowly ingraining Harry’s deepest, most wanted desires into them. It will take a while for it to fully sink in, but once it did, then Harry will be in a much happier place. 

* * *

“Harry, wake up, darling.” 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open as he heard his name get called out gently. Stretching his body out and moaning in delight as he felt his body loosen up and get out of an uncomfortable position, he groggily used his hands to get rid of crust that had built up in his eyelashes. 

As his vision slowly became clearer, he blinked cutely a few times when he noticed that Marge was carrying him and getting closer to her front gate. 

“Where... are we?” Harry questioned, not quite awake yet, but he was getting there. Looking up overhead, he noticed how the moon was nice and high and there were plenty of stars up in the night sky. 

“At your new home.” Marge simply said, placing a small kiss upon his head at the sheer cuteness of him. He was almost like a kitten when he woke up! 

“Home?” He asked softly, before he noticed the lights in the house were on, and it was illuminating the pathway up to the house once aunt Marge closed the front gate with a small clicking noise. 

“Yes, home.” Marge gently tittered out, before she felt another small blush creep up on her cheeks when she felt Harry snuggle further into her, mainly him using her rather large breasts as a pillow. 

Yet, instead of scolding him for doing that, she merely allowed it to happen, given how he was tired from the long drive from Privet Drive. He had basically fell asleep as soon as they left town, which was over five hours ago. 

“Thank you...” He murmured out, before falling asleep once again, unable to keep his eyes open and finally allowing himself to have a comfortable rest within the grasp of aunt Marge. 

Marge didn’t reply, she just gave a soft smile that Harry couldn’t see and she continued on her way towards the house. 

She hoped that Ripper would take a liking to Harry. She was a pretty friendly bulldog, although it took her a few minutes to get used to Petunia – who looked a tiny bit better now. 

* * *

Within the next few days, Harry was able to explore aunt Marge’s home, being able to experience such joy as he explored the large property and the many rooms of the house. 

To Marge, it was like seeing a kid in a candy store, and it brought her some amusement when she caught his awed look on his face, or the sheer joy that he was radiating when he ran into one of the many, many dogs that she had on hand. 

Petunia was getting better, slowly, but surely, she was getting better. However, there was one weird difference; she was getting rather clingy to Harry. At first, it was just her sitting near Harry on the other side of the lounge, with her trying to awkwardly talk to her nephew, then it would start with Petunia starting to hug Harry. Sometime, it was just her tucking him into bed instead of Marge doing it, and even giving some goodnight kisses to Harry before she left the room. 

However, once again, due to Harry’s leaking magic that was uncontrolled and in such a raw state due to his trauma of the past week that it would once again take effect. This time, only stronger as Harry was recovering, it would really seep into Marge and Petunia about his sheer want for love, compassion, family and happiness. 

It would slowly ingrain those desires of Harry into their being, slowly making them more and more willing to do everything in their power to make Harry happy and loved, no matter what, no matter the morals or anything. 

Even the many, many female dogs that Marge owned were not safe from this, as Harry’s innate magic sunk into them, slowly changing them in many different ways, some of them grew in size, some of them would gain more intelligence, some of them may even learn to talk, and Harry, Marge and Petunia would find that normal, because it was like it was fated to happen, when it was really just Harry’s magic doing so. 

However, the dog that would benefit most from this was Ripper, the female Bulldog and personal favorite of Harry’s and Marge, as it would not only grow in size, it will gain more intelligence, and be able to speak. 

The only dogs that would not benefit from such a thing were the male dogs, as Harry’s magic new enough from his thoughts and feelings that from his horrible bullying from Dudley, and the emotional, verbal and physical abuse by Vernon would prevent any benefits from leaking into the male dogs, instead, it would make them more aggressive, more stubborn and rebellious. So much so that Marge would have to sell them all just to make sure that Harry and the others stayed safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

{ Mmm ~ }

Harry Potter was woken up from his slumber as he heard moans coming from under the sheets of the bed, and he also felt his cock getting absolutely slobbered on.

As he groggily looked to the side of him, he saw that he was alone in the bed, which was odd for him, considering that aunt Marge was normally asleep next to him. Looking back to the creamy colored quilt, he noticed a rather large bump coming from underneath it, a little curious, he lifted it up slightly so he could look underneath.

As he lifted up the quilt, he saw Ripper, aunt Marge’s prized bulldog was now the size of a small pony, and her belly was swelling up from her pregnancy, with her teats getting larger with milk and her appetite for cock getting a little  higher with each passing day in her pregnancy.

“Ripper~ I’m up.” Harry moaned out, shivering in pleasure as he felt the long tongue of Ripper once again lick up his  seven-inch cock.

{I’m glad, Alpha.} Ripper said, once she gave one final lick towards on his sizeable testicles – which Ripper once called baby making machines – that did have some matted down pubic hair thanks to her slobber.

As Ripper got up from the bed, she made a deliberate motion to turn around and stretch out, much like a dog would once they wake up from a slumber. However, this one was much lewder, as Ripper made sure to show her alpha her cookie, which was large and inflamed thanks to her pregnancy as well, but not only that, the pinkish flesh seemed to be glistening with her doggy juices and her puckered asshole seemed to wink at him before she hoped off the bed, before waddling away and out the door to who knows where.

“Frisky dog...” Harry muttered out, shaking his head lightly at the antics of Ripper, she always acted like this in her later stages of pregnancy.

He learnt from experience from her first pregnancy about that. It was just her way to tease him to make him more rowdy than normal, which could get a little annoying at times.

Giving a small sigh as he leaned back into his pillow, he turned his head to the bedside table, where an alarm clock was and he read the time,  _ ‘Four in the morning... really?’ _ He thought to himself with a small groan.

He was about to go on a small rant about waking up so early, however, he quickly  realized why; Because today, Hermione and her parents were picking him up to go King’s Cross station so he could start his Third Year in Hogwarts!

With renewed vigor, the fourteen-year-old boy quickly got out of the bed, and was instantly assaulted with the chilly morning air, it was extremely unpleasant, but Harry moved quickly, in order for his body to warm up, and perhaps a nice helping of breakfast would help with that!

As Harry moved around the room, quickly packing his  Hogwarts's uniform and books into a suitcase, he begun to get lost within memories.

From as young as eight, he could remember massive changes happening around him, with aunt Marge, aunt Petunia, and the biggest change of all, from the many female dogs that aunt Marge owned.

Somehow, some of the dogs gained more intelligence, meaning that they could understand much more of the human language rather than a few training commands. Some of them grew much larger, Ripper for example was a bulldog, meaning that she wouldn’t get that large, however, somehow grew to the size of a small pony! Most of all, some of the dogs around the property – including Ripper herself – had managed to gain the ability to speak!

Yet, the thing that stuck within his mind the most happened when he was twelve.

** FLASHBACK **

_ Harry suddenly snapped out of his stupor, but he immediately felt something different. Looking down, he was shocked by what he found. _

_ He found, Ripper with her backside raised high in the air whilst her upper body was laying against the bed, with a dreamy expression on her face. Looking back at her backside, he saw that her cookie was slightly inflamed and was leaking some white stuff, which he also noted was leaking out of his own cock. _

_ Gulping lightly at the realization of what happened, he wondered on how Marge would react. She would know what to do! He trusted her more than Petunia, his childhood with her still placed a small amount of fear into doing ‘freakish’ things around her meant that he would be punished. _

_ He was certain with what he did to Ripper would be freakish, and he didn’t want to try his luck with that! _

** FLASHBACK END **

Aunt Marge had taken that really well. Saying how he shouldn’t be afraid about what he did, nor disgusted about what happened – oddly enough, he didn’t feel any of that, it just felt... right in some way – and she actually encouraged it... although that he shouldn’t do it too much, unless he really wanted to be a father to some pups.

Yet, then that happened. Two months later, Ripper gave birth to her first litter, which consisted of eight pups, he knew that he was the father, due to them having a black coat of fur, and when one of them opened their eyes for the first time, they were green. His shade of green, like his own eyes, maybe a bit darker in color.

Altogether, she gave birth to five males, and three females.

However, it was possible to see that the males were becoming aggressive, not in the playful way that puppies normally play at, but they were starting to become aggressive, and perhaps a danger to the female pups.

So, with a heavy heart, Ripper allowed Marge to sell the male pups whilst she was able to keep the female pups and continue to nurture them.

Sure, it was great to know that each male pup fetched some great value, with them ranging in the 600 £ to 800 £ range. It still hurt them both to see their children sold like that.

Yet, as the years carried on for Harry, it was very hard to have a day that didn’t have something sexual involved. Being surrounded by female hormones was simply too much, and he couldn’t help but act upon it at times, yet, aunt Marge and the other dogs continued to encourage it, saying it was the duty of the ‘Alpha’ or the ‘Master’ to put them in their place, and possibly giving them pups to continue the bloodline.

He remembered the conversation that he had with aunt Marge, where she kept egging him on, saying how she wanted to be dominated, and treated like a bitch that deserved to be put in her place by her ‘Alpha’.

Sadly, he couldn’t remember the actual detail, as Marge said that he seemed to ‘black out’ and seemingly became another person entirely.

Yet, he despite not being ‘in control’ per se, but he does vividly have the image of the aftermath of aunt Marge burnt within his mind.

Her large tits splayed out, covered in a layer of his cum, along with her eyes being rolled into the back of her head with an extremely pleased smile upon her face.

But most of all, he remembered seeing her hairy pussy well gaped and red from the fucking. Her large amount of pubic hair that stretched up to her waistline, and all the way around her pussy was absolutely matted down with the combination of his juices, and her own juices.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, Harry placed the last of his books needed for this year for Hogwarts, before taking the wheelie suitcase in hand and started to move towards the kitchen area.

The smell of bacon and eggs was making him very hungry, and he couldn’t wait to have his fill for the morning.

However, as he walked down the hallway, he heard pleasure filled moans coming from one of the open doors in the house.

Unable to hide his slight curiosity at who or what was making that sound, he peaked in through the slight gap of the door, and what he saw simply made him shake his head with a small sigh.

He saw Ripper, laying down on a doggy bed that looked really fluffy and warm, with her rear raised as high as her pregnant belly would allow it, with her multiple teats leaking the tiniest hint of fresh milk, and behind her, another pregnant dog, one that was unable to talk, but did gain some freakish growth was dutifully licking at her cookie, like it was one of her favorite treats in the world.

Seeing those two going at it, Harry merely shook his head. Things like this didn’t bother him as much as they used to, and they were such a regular, daily occurrence that he simply let them be.

Simply continuing on down the hall, Harry’s next stop was either the dining room table that had its own small room, or the sitting room, where he knew that his aunt Marge would most likely be.

* * *

Petunia was standing near the stove, wearing nothing but a cream-colored apron that went down to her thighs, but apart from a lacy black thong, she was wearing nothing else. She was taking great care and perfect observation so that everyone's early morning breakfast wasn’t destroyed or below par.

She wasn’t afraid of what Harry would do if that was the case, as he ignored her most of the time already – which she really wasn’t sure how to react to that.

However, what she was scared most about, was indeed Marge. If her breakfast, or heaven forbid Harry’s breakfast was even the tiniest bit below par even the tiniest bit, Marge would have her hide for that.

Yet, just thinking about how much her life had changed made her shudder. Half in disgust, half in pleasure.

However, the moment that changed everything for her, was still fresh in her mind, and to her shame and absolute embarrassment, she felt herself slowly getting more needy to garner the attention of her nephew, to gain his praise, no matter what, even if it meant wearing clothing like this all the time.

** FLASHBACK **

_ As the door to Marge’s bedroom opened up slowly, and quietly, Marge walked through the doorway, merely wearing a simple lacy black bra that had some cute paw patterns on them that really struggled to contain her massive  _ _ mammaries _ _ , along with a very, very thin thong, which all but disappeared up her crack and was covered by her large belly, however, it was very clear to see Marge’s untamed, thick and wild pubic hair that covered her mound completely. _

_ Yes, she didn’t care about how she looked down there, because she knew that her precious stud didn’t care about such things, as long as her pussy was  _ _ available _ _ , he would be happy. _

_ “Alright, bitch, be quite!” Marge harshly whispered out, tugging at the leash she was holding in hand. _

_ “Gak!” _

_ Looking down to her feet, she glared down at Petunia, who had a simple black collar around her neck in which the leash was connected to, and she didn’t care if she was tugging too hard, the bitch deserved it, nor did she care that she was ruining the wedding dress that Petunia was wearing... well, most of the wedding dress. _

_ As the wedding dress that Petunia was wearing was basically destroyed, her breasts were hanging out freely and dangling within the air and swayed with every move that she took, and the piercings that Petunia had bounced along with her tits. _

_ However, they weren’t ordinary piercings. They were Petunia’s previous wedding ring. The same ring that Petunia wore when she was married to Vernon. _

_ Marge herself did take great vindictive pleasure into making her wedding ring a nipple piercing, giving Petunia a taste for just how low she would fall under her, her fellow bitches, and of course, her alpha... her stud, her world  _ _ basically _ _. _

_ Despite marriage being a wonderous and happy thing, it would not be for Petunia, in fact, it would be cruel to her. She might be marrying her precious ‘Alpha’ and ‘Stud’, but it was all unknowingly, so Harry will never know, and thus never treat her as a wife. _

_ He would only see her as aunt Petunia. She will never get his dick unless she and Ripper were feeling extremely generous, and the only way that she would get any of Harry’s potent and addictive cum, was either licking it out of her pubic hair, or from Ripper’s own cookie. _

_ As they approached their destination, it was possible to see Ripper and a select few other bitches of all different breeds were sitting patiently near the bed. For this ‘ceremony’ she would be the priest that would make Petunia say altered vows, before forcing her to kiss his cock to seal the deal, and the dogs were witness’ to it all. _

_ Then, it will be up to the guests to initiate the party. Which was basically reaffirming for Petunia that she would be at the bottom of the food chain when it came to Harry. _

_ Tying the leash in hand around one of the legs of the bed, Marge softly maneuvered Harry around so that the cover was off of his body, and his large cock was out – she had conditioned him to sleep naked, as a way for quick access, or for easier body temperature control. _

_ Clearing her throat quietly in order to not awake Harry for this marriage ceremony, Marge recited the lines that she decided that Petunia needed to repeat, “Do you, Petunia, accept Harry’s cock to be your new husband?” She questioned, giving a harsh look for Petunia. _

_ “I... I do...” Petunia muttered out, looking down at the ground, tears forming in her eyes. She was too broken to even resist. No matter what she did, there was no escape from this, and even if she did miraculously escape, either Marge or one of the other dogs will catch her. _

_ “Do you promise to remain faithful and loyal to Harry’s cock, no matter what?” She stated once again. _

_ “I do...” Petunia murmured out, bringing her head up to look at her new husband. _

_ “Then, you may kiss the crown!” _

_ With that simple statement, Petunia was unable to hold back anymore tears, as they flew freely from her eyes as she forcefully moved her head closer to his cock. _

_ Instantly, her senses were overrun by the stench of his musk that was  _ _ exuding _ _ from his large cock. As she got closer, to where her nose was basically touching a large, pulsing vein, it seemed to twitch in preparation, a small glob of precum forming at the tip of his penis. _

_ Closing her eyes, Petunia took a deep breath, before puckering her lips up and placing a smooch upon his cock. The small batch of precum dropping from his penis and into her mouth, where it mixed in with her own saliva. _

_ In a flash, she felt her arm being lifted, before she felt something slide along her ring finger, and she knew what it was; it was another wedding ring. One that looked exactly the same as her previous one, so questions wouldn’t be asked. _

_ “Girls.” Marge said, speaking to the dogs and garnering their attention, “Why don’t you start the celebration for the new bride?” She said, as she undid the leash around one of the legs of the bed. _

_ {Yes, Mistress~} Ripper spoke out for the other dogs – who were unable to talk, but were much larger than normal – without care, Ripper padded up to Petunia, bit down on her dangling tit, causing a muffled yelp to escape her mouth, before she started to drag Petunia away and out of the room. _

_ The other dogs followed after them, with one of them even deciding to tear away at the rest of the wedding dress, causing loud ripping noises to ring out through the room, and the now useless pieces of fabric fell to floor. _

** FLASHBACK END **

Just remembering that entire incident, plus the ‘afterparty’ that had happened caused Petunia to flush in embarrassment, but her body betrayed her, as some fluids leaked out of her quim to lightly soak her undergarments.

However, hearing Harry coming down the hallway and towards the dining room table caused Petunia to snap herself out of her stupor, before quickly plating up the breakfast into different plates – one for Marge, the largest serving, one for Harry, a healthy serving, and a dog bowl for her, she was not allowed to eat at the table, nor was she allowed to even eat from plates.

With that done, Petunia held both plates in her hands, and left the doggy bowl on the bench, where she would have to get it later and start eating with slightly cold eggs and bacon.

* * *

Marge was happily sitting on the sofa, watching the news that was always on at this ungodly hour in the morning.

Marge had changed a little bit over the seven years in which she had Harry and Petunia living with her.

She had gained a few more pounds in weight, with most of it going to her belly, ass and some even went to her tits – something she was very happy with – and despite the bags under her eyes from waking up so early, and her hair being a wild mess of the classical ‘ bed hair ’, she still looked as stunning as ever, possibly even  more so .

However, despite it being early in the morning, and a little chilly out, she wasn’t wearing a shirt... nor a bra for that matter, so her heavily pierced nipples were erect and were so hard that it could cut through butter. Her large belly hung down low to her waist, however, it was possibly to see a thin piece of red fabric that encompassed her body, and if one were to look under her belly, they would be able to see her rather sexy piece of underwear, that was nearly see-through, showing her hairy mound.

Yes, Marge was NOT a morning person, not in the slightest, judging from the bags under her eyes and her slouched demeanor and her sluggish movements. 

However, she would deal with it today with a smile due to it being the day that Harry left with his friend, a girl by the name of Hermione Granger to go to King’s Cross Station all the way in London, a solid  five-hour drive from here.

She would drive Harry to his destination herself, but she didn’t trust herself to actually be able to remain awake on the road, plus, she didn’t trust the ‘Bitch’ to look after the house or dogs properly.

However, she was unable to recollect some of the memories that always lingered on in her mind.

** FLASHBACK **

_ “Aunt Marge...” _

_ Feeling her body being shaken slightly, Marge was unable to hide the slight groan of annoyance as her precious sleep was  _ _ interrupted _ _ , however, as soon as she opened her eyes, she was unable to hide the motherly feeling that had awoken within. _

_ “Yes, Harry.” She questioned softly, trying her best to not snap at him for awakening her. _

_ As she looked at Harry, she could clearly see that something was bothering him. The fact that it was early in the morning didn’t count. She was sure that everyone looked bothered then. However, it was the fact that his bottle-green eyes were shedding small tears, and for the tear trails under his eyes were already prominent from more crying beforehand, and small sniffles escaped him every few moments, and he was nervously clutching at his hands, almost wringing himself pink. _

_ “I... I had a nightmare.” He spoke up, his voice soft and unsettled. _

_ Marge frowned lightly, before scooting over on the bed, leaving enough room for Harry’s tiny frame, “Here. Sleep with me, I’ll make sure that bad nightmares stay away.” She said, lifting herself up slightly and started patting down the warm, and empty spot on the bed. _

_ As she did so however, the quilt that was just covering her shoulders fell down, revealing her large breasts to the young boy in front of her. However, she couldn’t find it in herself to care at the moment. The overwhelming feelings of motherly instincts completely overrode the shame that she should be feeling. _

_ Besides, it wasn’t like Harry was like that at such a young age. In fact, he was probably more curious about them than anything. _

_ Harry meekly nodded his head, and Marge could tell that his eyes were drawn to her large tits and her erect nipples, or quiet possibly, he looked on in childish curiosity at her hairy pits as he clumsily made his way up into her Queen-sized bed, his eyes only leaving her revealed body to see where he was on the bed. _

_ Once Harry was settled on the bed, she brought the quilt back over them, so that Harry’s body below his neck was covered by the quilt, “Better?” She questioned softly, scooting back over so that Harry might be more comfortable if she was a little closer, so her body heat could settle him down. _

_ “Y-yes.” He stuttered out, although, once again, his eyes were lingering down to where her breasts were covered by the quilt. _

_ Rolling her eyes at that, she brought one of her breasts out from under the quilt, “Here, suckle on my breast, it will help calm you down.” She said, offering her large breast towards him. _

_ Now, she wasn’t even sure where that came from or why she even said that to him, it was just something that felt right at the moment, despite her not even knowing if that was true. _

_ Harry nervously looked at her offered tit and at her erect nipple, which was standing proudly in the chilly breeze. As the erect nipple loomed ever so close to his mouth, a mixture of wonderment, plus deeply buried instincts kicked in, and he latched onto her nipple, before he started suckling, much like a baby would. _

_ Marge was unable to hold back the moans of absolute pleasure that night, in fact, she really couldn’t get to sleep at all, and she lost track of how many orgasms the simple act of Harry suckling her nipples  _ _ brought _ _ her that night. She lost track after three. _

** FLASHBACK END **

Then, there was the other one, which basically kick-started everything that turned Harry into the dominant, yet gentle and loving alpha man that he was today.

** FLASHBACK **

_ As Marge wandered through one of the side corridors of the house, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat nervous. _

_ She had been looking for Harry, and the Bitch now for a while, and they were both nowhere to be seen! It was Harry she cared about the most, having taking a massive liking towards the cute green-eyed boy. _

_ She didn’t care about Petunia in the slightest. Sure, she would be a little disappointed if she either ran-away or died, but that would be because she was basically considered a slave to her, and some stress relief to the dogs that continued to grow in size and intelligence each and every day. _

_ She didn’t know why it was happening, but she loved it and wanted it to continue. Yet, there was another thing that came as naturally as breathing, and that was hating Petunia. _

_ Sure, she may  _ _ have _ _ not liked the woman that greatly to the sheer contrast in personalities and body shape,  _ _ but _ _ ever since Harry came into her life, she had developed a further hatred for that skinny bitch, and she just didn’t question it, it felt natural, and it felt good to do. _

_ However, as she came closer to one of the spare rooms of the house, she could hear the sound of the television playing. However, it was not a simple show that was being aired! _

_ Going from the sounds that were coming and the constant moans and groans, it was porn that was playing! _

_ All but slamming the door opened, she ignored the shocked yelp that came from Petunia, instead, her attention was immediately brought to Harry, who was looking on in fear at her, however her attention was then drawn the show playing on the television. _

_ Seeing a small boy completely naked and ramming his rather thin and small cock into a woman that was definitely over three times his age, along with the small, pleasured filled moans coming from that woman that was screaming out ‘Nephew’ every so often made Marge halt, before she dragged her gaze over to Petunia. _

_ “Oh, so you’re into incest porn, aren't you?” Marge said, before she started stripping down, leaving herself in only a rather modest looking light blue bra and down to her simple gray undergarments, “Also trying to corrupt Harry as well?” _

_ “I... I... no!” Petunia stuttered out, frantically looking for the remote to change the channel, “Shield your eyes!” Petunia shouted at Harry, but he didn’t listen, instead, he was looking at Marge, a look of wonder on his face as he stared at her body, then looked back at Petunia’s body, before once again, his eyes were on Marge’s large body. _

_But that damage was already done._

_ Marge's eyes were drawn to his young boy cock rising upwards, reaching a rather nice length for someone so young,'Perhaps his puberty had kick started early? _ ' _She idly thought to herself, however, that was momentarily forgotten as she_ _ picked up Harry from his spot on the far-end of the sofa, giving him a small kiss on the forehead before giving him some small  _ _ reassurance _ _ to let him know he wasn’t in trouble. _

_ As Marge sat down, placing Harry upon her lap, where she then gently forced him to lean back and place his head on her breasts, she saw that the remote was actually underneath Harry, “If we are going to watch porn and corrupt Harry, we might as well do it correctly.” She said, in a  _ _ matter-of-fact _ _ tone that left no room for argument. _

_ It only took a few moments for Marge to find the correct channel, which showed a large BBW woman wearing a mask to protect her identity from the watchers, getting absolutely ploughed from behind by a child that looked to be around the age of twelve, his face too was covered by a mask to protect his identity. _

_ “This, is real porn Harry.” Marge said, gesturing to the screen. Immediately, Harry’s eyes were glued onto the screen, as he continued to watch the scene in front of him, “A real woman is a large woman, like myself, and a real man takes control in those situations.” She explained further, before leaning down to whisper in his ear, “That is going to be you, Harry. Being the dominant man that you are truly meant to be.” _

_ Out of the corner of her eye, Marge saw Petunia trying to scramble away from the area, however, Marge yanked her back roughly by her wrist, not caring for the cry of pain that Petunia released, “Now, Petunia. Be a dear and watch this with us. This will show you that skinny women do not compare to us larger ones.” She said, before grabbing Petunia’s nipples and pulling her closer, where she then wrapped her arm around the skinny woman and brought her closer to her large body. _

_ Petunia shivered in disgust as she felt Marge’s armpit hair rest upon her head, but she was powerless to do anything against it. So, she was forced to watch this, and forced to listen to Marge continue to condition and pamper Harry into believing that larger women were the only women that deserved pleasure, and not skinny women. _

** FLASHBACK END **

Sighing lightly as she leaned back, taking great pleasure in reliving those memories in what kick started everything for not only herself, but for Harry and the lucky dogs around them to live this lifestyle, along with taking joy in remembering the previous memory was the start of the degradation and downfall of Petunia, from a haughty woman, to a slave to herself, Harry and most importantly, to the other dogs.

“Morning.”

Blinking a few times to try to help herself awake once again, Marge turned her head towards the entranceway of the sitting room, and as soon as she saw who it was, she was unable to hold back the smile that had wormed its way onto her face.

“Morning, Master.” Marge said, leaning up slightly to get into a more comfortable position. Yet, instead of budging over on her sofa, she instead lifted her arms up, revealing that she didn’t shave her arm pits and patted her own body, “Come, have a seat.” She simply said, a small, expectant look in her eyes.

Nodding his head at that, Harry complied with the offer that Marge gave him, before he planted himself down on her legs, before leaning back slightly from the lingering drowsiness that he felt and rested his head against her ample chest.

Marge simply smiled and ruffled Harry’s hair, making it even more messy than what it was previously.

“Are you excited for the start of the new year?” Marge asked her master, simply starting a conversation after a comfortable silence had formed between the two.

“Yeah... although, I will miss you and the dogs greatly.” Harry replied back, giving a small sigh at that, knowing that he will only be home for about a month for the Christmas break, and that was it, the rest of the time he would have to spend on school grounds.

“I know. We will miss our alpha and master as well.” Marge said, placing another small kiss on Harry’s head, “At least you will be able to spend Christmas with us, if you are a good boy, you will be getting many gifts, from not only me, but from the dogs as well.” She told him, simply allowing his mind to wonder with that.

Harry simply drooled at the thoughts that were rushing through his head. Just being teased about the possibilities was enough to make his cock become nice and hard in his boxer-briefs. Something in which Marge had noticed.

“Oh? Is master getting hard just by thinking about his potential presents?” Marge teased out gently, bringing her hand over and giving a gentle squeeze to his member and feeling all of the warmth being exuded from her  master's rod made her blush, like always.

However, before anything could even start, Petunia’s voice rang out, breaking them out of their little rowdy mood, “Breakfast is ready.”

Sighing lightly Marge withdrew her hand away from his member, before gently taking hold of Harry’s arms, “Well, might as well spend one last breakfast together before you leave.” She stated, before placing Harry down on the couch, and moving in front of him, she smirked lightly before she gave a teasing shake of her ass, which made all of that fat jiggle around like it was made of Jell-O.

Licking his lips at the sight of her beautiful fat ass shaking in front of him, Harry can barely contain his ever-growing lust. He was so tempted to grab her and hold her down just so he could go to town on her, but he held himself back. There might be time for that later, if there was time before Hermione and her parents came to pick him up.

Standing up from the sofa, uncaring that his erection was still present and threatening to destroy the very seams of his boxer-briefs, Harry followed after Marge into the kitchen so he could enjoy it. Despite being very well fed at Hogwarts, there was just something about home cooked meals that just made it taste all the  better .

Entering the kitchen, he saw that Marge was already in her spot, with a large helping of bacon and eggs in front of her, with a helping of orange juice to help wash it down. Giving a large inhale, Harry couldn’t help but hum out as the fragrance of the food entered his senses, “Smells good!” He called out, spotting Petunia nervously awaiting at the other end of the table.

Just hearing that made Petunia a little more comfortable and less nervous, “Thank you, dear.” She said, before she went over to the table and pulled out his chair, much like she did to Marge previously.

Nodding his head at that Harry sat down on the chair, and waited for Petunia to push it back closer to the table, and as he picked up his knife and fork to start indulging in the delicious smelling breakfast, he was suddenly pecked on the cheek by Petunia.

“Please enjoy, dear.” She murmured out, before walking back over to the other side of the table, the side closest for the fridge in case they needed anything.

It would save her mistress and master from getting up to walk from the table and to the fridge and back again.

“Thank you.” Harry said, flashing her a small smile before quickly taking his attention off of her to start some small talk with Marge sitting next to him.

Unseen by Harry, Petunia preened under the praise and words that her master had spoken to her. Although, Marge did notice and sent her a look to make her calm down.

* * *

Breakfast was a quite affair for Harry, Marge and Petunia. There had been some small talk, off-handed comments to bring Petunia into the conversation, but other than that, it was a completely normal breakfast.

However, that all changed once Harry and Marge had finished their breakfast. They  thanked Petunia for the meal, Harry had taken charge and grabbed hold of Marge’s large behind, and basically growled into her ear, “Bedroom, now!”

Now, here they were, Harry smooching and worshipping Marge’s large and perfect belly – in his opinion – whilst Marge herself was prepping herself, using one hand to remove the pair of panties she was wearing and rubbing her hairy mound, whilst her other hand was stroking her  stud's cock.

Giving one last smooch to Marge’s belly that left a nice new hickey for her to enjoy, Harry pushed her down onto the carpeted ground – the ground was smooth enough to not get carpet burn, they had checked personally – so that she was on all fours, and in his favorite position; doggy style.

Seeing her presented like that made Harry’s cock leak just a little bit more, however, he held himself back for now, and instead, opted to use one of his hands to start rubbing Marge’s mound, uncaring if his fingers got caught within small knots from her pubic hair, “Who has been a good girl?” He asked, trailing his finger along her sex.

“ Mmm ~ I have!” Marge moaned out, shuddering lightly at the touch of her master.

He was so good, no matter where he touched, or how he touched her, it always made her so needy!

“Really?” He questioned once again, pushing his index finger into her dripping quim and gently moving it around in a teasing manner.

“Oh god, yes! I have!” Marge moaned out once again, bucking her hips back, trying her damned hardest to place more of Harry’s finger into her aching quim.

“I don’t think you have.” He said, withdrawing his finger from her, earning a disappointed moan in the process, “Teasing me like that, shaking your fat ass in front of me before disappearing into the kitchen.” He said, before roughly grabbing one of her cheeks in a vice-like grip, “I think that deserves some punishment. How does some spanking sound for a naughty girl like you?”

“Please, no master!” Marge pleaded out, fake tears forming at the corner of her eyes, “I won't do it again, I promise!” She spoke out, however, her body was telling a different story, as her derriere shook from side to side.

“I think that was a ‘Yes’ I just heard.” Harry stated, rubbing her right cheek before bringing his hand up high, “Remember what to say.”

Marge clenched her eyes shut as she saw the shadow raise higher.

**_ SMACK _ **

“Oohhh~” She moaned out, jerking forward as she felt the connection of his hand against her flesh, “One! Thank you, Master!”

**_ SMACK _ **

“ Mmm ~” She moaned out once again, “Two! Thank you, Master!”

**_ SMACK _ **

“I’M CUMMMMMMMMING!” Marge squealed out like a pig as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and juices started squirting out of her pussy like a rocket, splashing onto Harry’s bare feet and on the floor, “Thank you, master!” Marge panted out, still tiredly looking over her shoulder towards her alpha.

Harry didn’t reply to that, merely patting her right cheek, which had a deep red imprint of his hand upon her flesh, “Good bitch.” He stated, before using his free hand and rubbed the back of Marge’s neck, sending more pleasurable shivers down her spine.

Pulling his hands away from his bitch, he then pulled down his boxer briefs, freeing his seven-inch cock to the world once more.

Maneuvering himself to get into a more comfortable position, Harry came to a halt just as his cock brushed against Marge’s glistening, hairy mound, and he started to rub his shaft up and down against her aching quim, “Do you want it, bitch?” He questioned.

“Yes, oh please!” Marge whimpered out, trying her best to buck her hips against Harry’s movement to feel even more pleasure.

“Yes, what?” He responded harshly, grabbing a handful of Marge’s  hair, and pulling roughly on it, forcing her head to tilt back so she was looking up at him.

“Yes, master! My stud, please, fuck this worthless bitch!” Marge cried out, tears forming in the corner of her eyes due to the sheer pain that was experiencing.

“Much better.” Harry simply said, releasing his hold on Marge’s hair, which caused her head to fall back down so she was staring at the floor.

Without wasting a single moment, Harry thrusted forward, plunging his cock straight into  Marge’s soaked quim. That simple action once again caused Marge to whimper out as she experienced her second orgasm within a few moments since her first one.

“ Ohhh ~ Master! Your cock feels __ _ sooo _ __ good!” Marge moaned out, dragging out her words as Harry continued to rail her pussy with powerful thrusts, “Please keep fucking me my Alpha! Knock me up! I  wanna have your puppies!” She begged him, shaking her derriere to try and convince him to allow her this gift.

She was already so jealous of Ripper and some of the other bitches for already having pups with her alphas seed! She wanted her turn!

“You're such a good little bitch!” Harry grunted out, slapping down on her ass, making the flesh ripple lewdly from the impact, “But do you really deserve having my pups?” He questioned her, once again leaving another solid impact on her rippling ass.

“Please Alpha!” She begged, a few tears escaping her eyes as she just imagining herself in the future, with larger breasts and an even larger belly, “I’ll do anything!” Marge yelled out, her body spasming as another orgasm rocked her body as she collapsed down on the ground, her tongue lolling out and resting upon the carpet, a fucked stupid expression

“Ok you fat whore! I’ll keep you to that!” Harry relented, almost immediately after he said that, he felt her pussy tighten around his cock, “Time to... carry... my... pups!” Harry shouted as he came, his cock shooting possibly the largest load than ever before, all of going directly into Marge’s fertile womb. 

Marge was already big but the load of cum her bull just put in her pussy made her stomach bulge even more from the sheer amount of semen that he shot inside of her, making her look like she was in her fourth month of pregnancy.

However, once Harry’s orgasm finally relented, he didn’t remove his cock from her pussy, instead, Harry simply leaned on Marge, using her large ass as support, “We still have awhile till it’s time to go.” He said, leaning down further to whisper in her ear, “I’m going to stay in you until we have to leave, just to make sure you’re are knocked up, bitch.”

Marge simply moaned in absolute joy at that. Her master was staying inside of her, not allowing any of his seed to be wasted or pushed out of her freshly fucked pussy. She could feel the warmth of his cum speeding through her love canal, just the feeling of his cum breaching her innermost chamber was enough to send Marge into unconsciousness.

{Alpha~}

Hearing the needy, almost pleading voice of Ripper, Harry looked over his shoulders – making sure to keep his cock plugged into Marge – and true to his thoughts, he saw Ripper waddling into the room, and accompanying her, was another dog, however, instead of being a Bulldog, this one was a Great Dane by the name of Dakota, and her eyes were locked onto the scene before her.

However, due to Harry’s leaking magic, she was much larger than any normal breed. On her hind legs, this one could easily stand taller than him. However, unlike Ripper, Dakota didn’t have the ability to talk.

Yet, it was also easy to see that she was in her mid-term in  Pregnancy , her teats were swelling up, but her stomach wasn’t as round as Rippers.

“Hello, Ripper, morning, Dakota.” Harry greeted the two dogs, rubbing their heads and between the ears, making Ripper moan out in pleasure and for Dakota to give a small needy whine.

Dakota simply gave a small ‘Woof’ as a greeting, which Harry cracked a small smile at as he placed just a little more pressure to his rubbing to Dakota’s head.

{Alpha, can you please fuck me? I haven’t had your dick in me for weeks now!} Ripper whined out, padding up besides Harry and sniffing around where he was basically connected to Marge at the hip, {Also, Dakota wants it too~}

Harry sighed to himself, he should have known that that was what they wanted.

Let it be known, that Ripper and most other dogs that he got pregnant seemed to have a higher libido and always wanted to get fucked, but they knew the rules when it came to pregnancy, “I can’t Ripper, Dakota.” Harry started, before looking at Dakota and patting towards the side of him, where she lowered her ears and padded along to him, where he could feel the heat from her body as she stood next to him, “I don’t want to risk anything with our pups.” He said, before gently bringing his hands underneath the needy dogs and gently rubbed their pregnant bellies, making sure to play with their teats as they did so.

{Aww...} Ripper moaned out in disappointment; however, her body was betraying her as one of her hind legs started to thump along with the ground from the pleasure that she was feeling with her belly rub.

“However-” Harry begun, garnering their attention once again as they held a small, hopeful look on their features, “I can pleasure you with my hands.” He said, gesturing with his hands as he then sensually rubbed their hind-quarters, getting awfully close to their inflamed cookies and puckering star.

{Please! Anything!} Ripper whined out, before turning around so her hind-quarters was pointing to Harry for easy access to her inflamed cookie.

To his other side, the Great Dane did the same thing, although, she made sure that her cookie was placed directly on his bare skin, so he could feel her juices running down from his skin and onto the carpet below.

“You little vixens.” Harry muttered out with a small sigh as he started to play with the pregnant bitches, bringing them both a great deal of pleasure as they shifted in their spots to try and sink his fingers deeper into their inflamed holes.

* * *

It had been a solid thirty minutes since Harry had started pleasuring the frisky dogs after he gave a solid fucking to Marge, who had managed to regain consciousness within the same time period. Somehow, hearing the Granger’s family car approaching the house had managed to snap her out of her sex induced coma.

So now, here he was, nearing the front door with aunt Petunia, aunt Marge, Dakota and Ripper were there to see him off.

“Goodbye, Harry.” Petunia softly spoke out, giving Harry a small smile as he straightened everything up and patted himself down to make sure he had everything on hand.

“Bye, aunt Petunia.” Harry replied back with a small smile on his own, not knowing that the pain that brought to her heart as he said that.

Before Harry could even move towards the front door, he was suddenly grabbed by Marge and smothered into her near naked body – she was wearing a thong to try and keep Harry’s cum within her pussy – and he was peppered with kisses and snuggles, “Bye, master.” She whispered to his ears, “We’ll see you again at Christmas.” She said, before letting Harry free from her clutches so he could regain his bearings.

Due to the rule of Ripper not being able to speak if there were someone were near the home that wasn’t strictly them, decided to leap on Harry, bringing her front paws up and onto his shoulders, where she then proceeded to slobber all over his cheeks.

“ Eww ! Ripper!” Harry yelled out with a small laugh, unable to stay so long when his cheeks were assaulted by Ripper’s tongue and slobber.

Gently pushing her off of him, Harry used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away any and all slobber that he could from his face. However, as he saw Dakota approach him, he braced himself for another dog to leap up on him and to assault him with her tongue.

However, much to his relief, Dakota simply sat down in front of him, before titling her head to the side slightly and started to pant, almost like she was waiting for something.

Shaking his head at that dog, Harry decided to give what she was waiting for.

Scratching under her chin, Dakota whined in pleasure as her chin was lifted up, and her hind leg started to thump on the ground with enough force to rattle a few loose pictures hanging from the nails on the wall, “Be a good girl, will you?” He said, knowing that she was able to understand that.

Nodding her head at that, Dakota sat up, forcing Harry’s hand away from her, before she tilted her head up slightly to place a large lick on his face, dragging her tongue from his lips, all the way up to his forehead.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too.” Harry said with a small roll of his eyes, before once again using his sleeve to wipe the slobber away.

Well, that was annoying. Now he needed to take off his jumper, as both sleeves were covered in doggy slobber, and that did stink if it was left out in the open air for too long.

**_ BEEP _ **

**_ BEEP _ **

“Well, goodbye.” Harry said, quickly bringing Marge and Petunia into a firm hug, although, he did make sure to leave a nice little hickey upon Marge’s stomach, just above her belly button, “I’ll see you at Christmas time!” He stated, before bringing himself away from the hug.

Picking up his wheelie suitcase, Harry quickly left the home, not wanting to waste any more time and possibly be late. He knew that Hermione would chew him out even if he was a minute  later , because that was just how she was.

Everyone stayed like that for a few moments, until they heard the car heading further and further away. To see where they were, Ripper waddled over towards the window, where she gazed out of it, and seeing the two red taillights of the car getting further and further away, she let them know.

{All clear.}

With that simple statement said by Ripper, Dakota got up and stood in front of Petunia, her tail wagging rather ferociously as she gazed up at the skinny woman.

“Alright, bitch.” Marge said, finally being able to refer to Petunia by her favorite name, “You know the drill.” She spoke out, giving her a critical eye.

Petunia merely nodded her head, before she reached into the small pocket on the front of the apron and pulled out a collar, that had gold lettering reading,  _ ‘Beta Bitch’ _ , an item that Marge bought from the local adult shop that was a few miles away from here.

Clipping the degrading item around her neck, Petunia then brought her hands behind her back to untie the knot that was keeping her apron in place, as the knot became untied, the apron fell to the floor in a small heap, exposing Petunia’s naked body.

Marge had to bite back a scoff as she saw Petunia’s naked body. It was way too skinny for her or Harry’s liking. At least it provided the dogs with amusement when they played with it, going from the many bite marks and claw marks that littered her skin, even more so when her nipples started to become hard from the chilly air, and her old wedding ring piercing was gleaming under the lighting.

“Come on, Bitch, it’s time for you to do some chores.” Marge said, grabbing Petunia roughly by the shoulder and started to push her back down the hallway, their destination was the spare room that was used for the dog's enjoyment, to use Petunia in any way they wanted, whether it was to piss on her or simply force her to eat them out or rim their dirty holes, hell, she didn’t even care if they took a shit on her, it will just give her all the more reason to keep her outside, where it was the dog’s  playground , where they made the rules that Petunia had to follow, otherwise she would get punished in some interesting ways.

Like that one time where Marge was just unable to find Petunia anywhere in the house. She had searched every room of the house, yet she couldn’t find a trace of her, even calling out ‘Bitch’ didn’t help.

However, that was when she heard a lot of ruckus being caused outside, with a lot of barking, howling and even pleasure filled wails out in the backyard, so that piqued her curiosity, so she made her way out to the backyard to see what was happening, and what she saw honestly turned her on a little from the way Petunia was being treated.

** FLASHBACK **

_ As Marge stepped outside on the back  _ _ verandah _ _ , from the high vantage point that she had over the backyard, she was able to see that there were a group of rowdy bitches being the ones to cause the amount of ruckus. However, as she looked again, she saw something else. _

_ She saw Petunia, naked as the day she was born with her clothing torn everywhere and scattered upon the lush, green ground. However, she was only able to see her legs, as sitting on top of her was Dakota, a  _ _ four-year-old _ _ Great Dane. _

_ From her vantage point, she could clearly see that Dakota had plopped herself down on Petunia’s face, with her sitting position down a little lower, she knew that her ass must be either on, or very close to Petunia’s mouth, and going by the struggles the skinny bitch was going through, it must have meant that she was being forced to give a rim job to the large Great Dane, and the Great Dane was taking great pleasure in it, from the howls that were escaping her, along with the fact that Dakota was wriggling her hind quarters back and forth, making sure to rub every inch of her ass and cookie along Petunia’s skin. _

_ However, something else assaulted her senses, and that was the harsh aroma of piss. _

_ That was when she noticed that Petunia’s body was absolutely covered in a golden liquid that was slowly sinking into her skin and forming a small puddle around her. Marge instantly realized that probably each and every dog had marked Petunia as their bottom bitch. Marking her with the scent of their piss. _

_ Instead of doing anything to get the dogs to stop what they were doing, Marge instead opted to take a seat one of the few chairs, to continue to watch the free show she was receiving, all the while she would slowly play with herself through the thin fabric of her panties. _

** FLASHBACK END **

Shaking her head away from those thoughts, Marge continued to push Petunia down the hallway, before she opened the door and shoved her inside, before looking down to Ripper and Dakota, who were slowly following behind her, “Have fun with her. Do whatever you want, I don’t care.” She said, before stepping away from the doorway, allowing the dogs entrance to the room.

{Thank you, mistress!} Ripper yipped out, before in a surprising display of speed from a large, pregnant bulldog, she raced inside the room.

Dakota simply gave a small yip as well, before liking Marge’s stomach, before she too entered the room.

As Dakota entered the room, Marge had to roll her eyes when she saw that the Great Dane was dripping yet, leaving small droplets of her juices on the floor.

However, she didn’t have to worry about that, instead, she simply closed the door and locking it from the outside, leaving Petunia alone with those two rowdy bitches that were Ripper and Dakota. Although, she idly wondered what they will be doing with her this time.

Either way, it didn’t matter greatly to her. She idly felt some of the cum that was still lodged deep within her pussy dislodge, and slowly start to make its way to her entrance. Patting her stomach softly with a small sigh of happiness, Marge decided that she would make her favorite drink; a creamy cup of tea, with Harry’s cum being the main ingredient.

**END STORY**


	3. Bonus Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains; Analingus, Cunnilingus, Cruelty, Beastiality (FxF), Watersports, Heavily Implied Scat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, promoting my Discord server to anyone who wants to join!
> 
> Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE

Marge sighed in content as she gently rubbed her rather large belly – which had gotten even larger thanks to her being pregnant, of which came from Harry’s present before he actually left for Hogwarts the first time.

She could feel the warmth of Harry’s seed residing in her well-used pussy, and it sent tingles down to her spine and made her pussy moisten even further, drenching the large, thick pubic mound that had small remnants of his seed tangled in it.

It had been an absolute marvelous Christmas week, where Harry was allowed to spend the time with her and the others for the Christmas break before he had to leave back for Hogwarts and get started on classes once again, however, during that week, not only had there been a lot of rough, domineering fucking, but Harry had finally seen his new pups for the first time since Dakota and Ripper gave birth during the time period in which Harry had been at Hogwarts.

** FLASHBACK **

_ Harry looked around the living room with a little bit of concern as he noticed that there were two particular loved ones missing from the reunion, and those two were Dakota and Ripper. _

_ Turning his head to his aunt, who looked to be trying her absolute best to hold something back – which honestly didn’t give him a lot of confidence – he couldn’t help but ask, “Where are Ripper and Dakota? They should’ve been here.” _

_ “Well, Harry, they are with their pups.” Marge said, trying her best to keep a grin off her face as she watched Harry’s reaction. _

_ Of course, he blinked a few times, however, as soon as what aunt Marge said, ‘New pups’ registered within his mind, he gave a small gasp, “They’re here?” He said, although he was a little sheepish considering that he forgot about the pregnancy of Dakota and Ripper through the challenging few weeks of Hogwarts. _

_ Aunt Marge merely nodded her head, “Yes, they gave birth a few weeks after you left.” She revealed to him, before she had a small frown on her face, “They gave birth to four puppies each, although, sadly, two of them are males.” She said to him, dropping a small, sad truth to him to place a small downer on the mood. _

_ Harry softly nodded his head at that, a small frown marring his face as he knew that those pups wouldn’t be kept for that much longer, due to the risk that could happen if they were  _ _ to _ _ get too out of hand or dangerous. _

_ It hurt, like it did the first time, but at least he would be able to know that his puppies would be placed into a nice, caring home with a nice, caring family to look after them. _

_ “Can... can I see them?” He asked, “Ripper, Dakota and the pups, I mean.” He quickly added on, wiping a small tear that had formed underneath his glasses. _

_ “Of course, you can.” Marge said, coming closer and wrapping her arm around him, giving him a small, comforting rub to hopefully ease the small heartache he was feeling, “What kind of father wouldn’t want to see their kids? Plus, Ripper and Dakota would love to see you again.” She added on, before gently walking him through the house. _

_ It didn’t take too long, and the closer that Harry got to the room that they were resting in, his heart raced just a little faster. _

_ He was nervous; he was about to meet more of his kids, and he would be able to see Ripper and Dakota for the first time in a few months. _

_ However, Harry wasn’t allowed to linger within his thoughts any longer, as aunt Marge had opened the door, and once the door was pushed open enough, a large, cool draft greeted him, and the sound of whirring greeted his ears as the air-conditioning pumped out cool air for it to be enjoyable for the pups, and the mothers. _

_ Speaking of mothers, as soon as the door opened, both Dakota and Ripper perked up and looked towards the door, and as soon as their eyes landed upon Harry, they seemed to gain more energy and excitement. _

_ {Alpha!} Ripper chirped out, before looking down at her pups that were all but pushing into her underbelly and teats for their fill of milk, {Kids, daddy’s home~} She said, gently nudging her healthy pups gently. _

_ Yes, they were very healthy puppies, much larger than any bulldog pup should be, and that was simply from the fact that the lingering magic within Ripper from her exposure had managed to ‘mutate’ the pups, making them much larger than average. In fact, they almost looked like husky pups. _

_ As Ripper stood up, it was very clear to Harry that she did lose a lot of weight from her pregnancy, and the fact that her teats were still leaking some fresh milk. It was most likely that Ripper had lost that much weight due to the puppies taking so much time, effort and energy to look after constantly. _

**_ WOOF _ **

_ Was the simple greeting of Dakota, as she too gently got up from her doggy bed, and her tail wagging like mad as she kept her eyes on her alpha, master and owner. _

_ As she stood up, Harry could see that she had some healthy sized pups as well, not as big as Ripper’s, but they were close, and there was even a special one in there! _

_ One that had an interesting greenish-gray coat of fur! _

_ That was certainly interesting. Never before had he seen a dog or puppy with a coat color like that, and he prayed that it would stay that way, although, from what Marge told him about coat colors, were that they normally faded into more natural and normal colors after a few months. _

_ Harry simply knelt down on the ground, and allowed the two dogs to rush towards him, before he was smothered in licks, kisses, and of course, Ripper grinding her hind-quarters on the fabric of his pants. _

_ Apparently, she was horny, and rather needy, despite having given birth recently. _

** FLASHBACK END **

Although there was a deep sadness within him as he noticed that there  were a few male pups within the litter, and from past experiences with the male dogs previously, he knew that they needed to be sold, before they became a threat to his safety, or anyone else’s safety. But there would always be a special place in his heart for them, even if he never saw them again.

Just thinking of his expression, along with the overwhelming feeling of happiness and love towards his newborn pups was enough to make Marge squirt as she remembered it.

She had been fucked senseless at least three times within the past week, and she wasn’t even sure how many of the dogs were lucky enough to experience the same thing, all she knew was the fact that both Ripper, and Dakota were most likely pregnant again, she really had to place a limit on those two... frisky dogs.

Otherwise, the entire place would be overrun with dogs... although, on the other hand, even more dogs will be able to use Petunia as their chew toy and slave.

Shaking her head away from those thoughts, Marge suddenly heard the distinct sound of paws hitting along the floor.

Turning her head towards where the sound was coming from, she was greeted by four incredibly large dogs, one of which was Ripper, and the other one was Dakota, with those two limping the most of all four of them, however, each dog had something in common; Harry’s cum was most certainly inside their holes, and they were most likely pregnant – in Ripper’s case, her third batch of pups.

However, as her eyes strayed to the smallest of the quartet of dogs, she blinked in mild surprise when she noticed that it was actually one of Ripper’s and Harry’s pups from the first litter, and she too, had this look upon her face of great sexual pleasure, along with small dribbles of Harry’s cum leaking from her cookie.

“Afternoon, girls.” Marge greeted the quartet of dogs, knowing that Ripper was the only one to be able to speak back to her, but still, it was somewhat of a  habit .

{Mistress.} Ripper moaned out, her voice rather hoarse, which was most definitely from her last session with Harry.

**_ WOOF _ **

**_ WOOF _ **

With the other dogs giving small barks of acknowledgment to their mistress, Ripper spoke out again, this time with some cruelty in her voice, {Where is the bitch? We want to use her.}

Humming to herself softly, Marge tried to recall the last place she had noticed Petunia at, however, it was just not coming to her, so giving up on that train of thought, she decided to call her to them, “Bitch! Get over here, now!” She yelled out, “Also, bring your doggy bowl!”

But a mere few moments later, Petunia, or ‘Bitch’ as she was most commonly called entered the room that they were in, wearing absolutely nothing, barring a dog collar that had golden letters that spelt out ‘Bitch’ on it, and the wedding ring piercing on her nipple was shining underneath the sunlight breaking through the curtained windows.

Yet, they didn’t care about the fact that she had bite marks all over her, along with several deep, angry red scratch marks around her thighs and her stomach.

“Yes?” Petunia whimpered out, moving closer towards Marge, and placing her doggy bowl down at the well pedicured feet of Marge.

“Ripper and the others wanted you.” Marge simply said, gesturing towards the quartet of dogs, who were gazing at her like she was a piece of meat, or a toy to use and abuse – in which case, she absolutely was to them.

{Come on, Bitch! Place yourself on the floor, on your back!} She barked out, watching in absolute glee as Petunia whimpered softly, before following the orders.

Ignoring the wince of pain that Petunia made as her abused back landed on the cold floor, Ripper padded over towards Petunia, before turning her attention towards the others, {Come on, don’t be shy, it’s only the useless bitch!}

With that small round of encouragement, the other three dogs padded over towards Petunia, small dribbles of cum  escaping their  well-used cookies.

{Roxy, come here.} Ripper called out to her daughter.

Roxy’s ears perked up as she followed the call to her mother, padding towards her and closer to the Bitch down on the floor.

{Now, listen up.} Ripper said, before she started to move herself towards Petunia’s face, {This is how you treat this bitch, just watch, and repeat when it is your turn.} She said, before she positioned herself for the upcoming torture.

Petunia watched, fearfully as Ripper’s puffy rosebud inched closer to her nose, before it suddenly came crashing down onto her, so her entire sense of smell was nothing but dog ass! However, she could also smell something else, buried deep within, and it caused her to lick her lips at smelling.

{Make sure to rub your ass all over her nose, making sure that her sense of smell is tainted.} Ripper commentated, before pushing down even further, using Petunia’s nose like it was a simple sex toy, {Then, once that is done, then you give her the gift of pleasuring you with her nasty tongue.}

As soon as Ripper said that, she lifted herself off of Petunia’s nose, however, she then positioned herself so her puffy rosebud that had extremely small samples of Harry’s fermenting cum dribbling out of her, {Open up, Bitch! Be thankful that I am giving you this gift!} She snapped out, before looking down beneath her body, and seeing Petunia’s outstretched tongue, she decided to plop herself down on it, before she gave a small yip of pleasure as she felt the pink appendage penetrate her rosebud.

{Bitch, I don’t feel enough excitement!} Ripper barked out once more, {Remember, clean me up nice and good, reach deep in there to gather your treat!} She all but commanded.

Petunia let loose a muffled whimper as she forced her head upwards, allowing her tongue to further penetrate and lick around the cum filled rosebud of Ripper, however, small moans of pleasure tore through her as she felt the precious cum of Harry... nephew, and unaware husband hit her taste buds.

{Ahh~ Just like that.} Ripper moaned out in delight. She couldn’t help herself but to clench down and push as hard as she could, then, she felt the cum deep down in her ass unsettle, before a large wad of it came loose and was immediately collected up by the frantic moving tongue of Petunia.

She didn’t even care that it had the shitty aftertaste to it!

{Remember to clean up nice and good, then you can move on to the others waiting in line~}

Thinking of even more of the delicious cum that might be  waiting for her if she did a good job, Petunia seemed to gain even more energy, using even more vigor as she tongued, kissed, and rimmed the rosebud of Ripper, the ‘Alpha Bitch’ besides Marge.

Off to the side, Dakota and the other large dog looked at each other, before nodding to each other as they felt their bladders tingle and were nearly about to explode.

They each padded off towards Petunia, with Dakota taking the midsection, and the other one taking the lower half of Petunia, and nearly simultaneously, the crouched down, before they each gave a small yip of pleasure as they released their bladder – which was mixed with cum – down onto Petunia’s body, absolutely soaking her with the blasts of cum soaked urine.

* * *

Marge watched with absolute joy and feeling a perverse tingling of excitement course through her body as she witnessed Ripper using Petunia like a sex toy, and the other dogs using her like she was a mere toilet!

Glancing down at the doggy bowl that she made Petunia bring with her, she couldn’t help but to contemplate lightly.

At first, she was going to give her some food, however, it seemed like Ripper and the others might’ve beaten her to it, and they were graciously allowing her to eat the fermented cum of her master, and no matter how little she would’ve gotten, that would be enough for Petunia to last a while, so it was time to change it up a little.

Using one hand to bring up the doggy bowl, and using the other to push aside her panties, Marge positioned the doggy bowl under her hairy mound – that did have small chunks of dried cum in it – and leaned back.

**_ SPLASH _ **

“Ahh~” She sighed out in relief, the sound of urine splashing against the metal bowl filled her with another bout of perverse pleasure as she continued to release her bladder into the Bitch’s bowl for her to enjoy her wonderful gift for later on.

Feeling her bladder slow to a halt, Marge looked down and had a look at how much she had released into the bowl, and to her mild surprise, it was enough to fill the doggy bowl about three quarters of the way up.

_ ‘Well, at least she would have plenty of drink to last. Although, it might be really bad once it gets cold~ So, she better makes sure to drink it up nice and fast.’ _ Marge thought to herself, however, she then gazed at the Bitch getting absolutely used by Ripper,  _ ‘Although, looking at this, it might already go cold once she is done.’ _

Shrugging her shoulders as it wasn’t her problem to deal with, she simply placed the doggy bowl down onto the floor, before leaning back into the chair, and watched the scene in front of her play out.

Seeing her dogs use the Bitch like this was greater entertainment than any television show could bring her.

"Hey Bitch!" Marge called out, "If you do a good job, and you get Ripper's approval, along with Dakota's, then you will get rewarded!"

Petunia seemed to perk up at that, before she used her hands to gently lift Ripper's rump off of her face, to which Ripper allowed this time, "Reward?" She questioned out softly, her nose a soft shade of an ugly brownish-white color from Ripper using her nose like a dildo earlier.

"Yes, do you want to know what the reward will be?" Marge asked, although, she already knew the answer to that statement.

"Yes, Mistress!" Petunia cried out, her eyes wide with joy at the prospect of having another reward.

Marge hummed softly, allowing Petunia's hope of a good reward to rise, "IF, and only if you get the approval, then I will allow Harry to use you for the first time, where you can enjoy Harry's cum straight from the source and experience the pleasure first hand." She finally said.

Petunia gasped in joy, "R-really?" She stuttered out. Even when she was married to Harry, although, that was unknown to him, Petunia never got to experience a fuck session first hand, she always got the old, fermented cum from the dogs, or she got it from Marge's large, hairy bush as a treat for good behaviour.

Marge merely nodded her head, however, she got a stern look upon her face, "Only if you get the approval, and I'm sure Ripper is not liking this long wait!" She snapped back.

"Eep!" Petunia squealed out, before she placed her head back underneath the dog, and all but pushing Ripper back down to her face, where her tongue work went up to fanatical pace, licking, kissing and penetrating Ripper's rosebud with great devotion, her eyes mad with lust, and the thought of the reward giving her a bout of energy that would last this entire session!

Marge shook her head at that display. Sometimes, she or Ripper just had to say the right thing, or mention the special word of 'Reward' before that got Petunia riled up to give her best effort at anything she did, even if it meant to lick and eat the shit of the dogs.

However, if the way things were going, with the pleasured grunts and moans of Ripper were going, it will look like she would need to buy another wedding dress for Petunia, so she can spend her special night with Harry once he got back home.

** END **


End file.
